Twin Hate
by Ghastly bloody blade
Summary: A new fighter enter the league and he looks like Gunrun? The man and Gunrun will fight to their last breaths. This will have a couple of pairings and maybe as long as the previous LoL story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the story you've been waiting for. The sequel to Gun Blade

Chapter 1 confrontation

In the near dead of night in Demacia sit a corner bar in the heart of the city that is still open, sits a dark figure. The figure sits alone and constantly orders hard gin. No matter how much he drinks, he is not the slightest bit tipsy. The lone figure is deep in thought until the sounds of Demacian soldiers coming for a few drinks. When they notice another man sits at the bar they send their newest member to get him out.

"Sir Can you get out?"

First no response.

"Come on sir."

The figure slouches over as if he just passed out.

"Sarge this guy just passed out."

"Then toss him outside!"

The young soldier hoist the figure up to help him stand. As soon the figure is up he places his hand on the soldier's abdomen. The soldier takes it as a sign of rejection so he tries to reassure the man.

"Sir I'm just trying to help."

"You're the one who needs help" the figure whispers.

As soon he said that a hum of energy sounds from the figure's hand. Before anyone knew it the young soldier is blasted in half. The other soldiers saw what happen to their comrade. The figure removes his hood revealing a man who is near recognizable. One of the soldiers has the audacity to address the man standing before them.

"Admiral Blade?"

"No, I'm Hexx the Crazed Bandit Seer."

As soon he said that a staff begins to form around the bandit's hand. The end of the staff sits a hammer and the other an ax. The soldiers try to run but quickly cut down one by one. It wasn't even a battle; it was more of a slaughter. He turns around to see the barmaid scared out of her wits. He debates to either to kill her or let her live to tell the police forces what happened. He chooses the latter.

At the other side of the heart is the league building. They are holding a celebration for Gareth being in the league for a year. The celebration is big. They invited champions from the Shadow Isles, Frejord, Ionia, Bandle City, Piltover and Bilgewater. There was minor drinking on account they invited Annie to be part of the celebration. When the party is at its highest a Demacian soldier barges during it all.

"Admiral there was a killing at a bar down the street from here."

"Gareth Blade or Gunrun step forward and asks "who died?"

"Theta patrol squad of second company."

"The whole squad" Gunrun ask in disbelief.

"Everyone in that squad sir."

"By the gods." As soon Gunrun said that he rushes to where it happened. Following him are Caitlyn, Vi, and Galio.

When they got there it's swarming with media and press.

(Gunrun POV)

I order Galio to keep the reporters at bay while Caitlyn, Vi and I investigate the scene. As soon I walk in the barmaid quickly notice of me as if I am a ghost. I approach her but she cowers in fear instead.

"It's okay; I'm Admiral Gareth Blade of Demacia's second navy and a champion of the league; there is nothing to be scared of."

"I'm sorry you just look like the man who killed all of these soldiers."

"By how much do I look like him?"

"Almost like a twin."

"Wait what" I exclaim.

"Indeed brother" a mysterious voice sounded.

I turn around to see the source of that voice. The man before me looks exactly like me save for the black marigold earring and skull tattoo. Other than that difference he has a cross bones tattoo on his cheek and a white marigold earring on his left ear.

"Who are you" I question that voice.

"Didn't father tell you or is he too senile to even warn you about me."

"You didn't even answer my question!" I raise one of my revolvers at him. "Who are you?"

"In time brother, in time." He laughs as he disappears in a cloud of black smoke. While the smoke clears it is obvious that he's gone.

I slam my fist to a nearby wall when I see a black feather fall gracefully to the ground. I look up to know I have to sneak into a nearby alleyway. I holster my revolver and exit the establishment. I follow a short trail of feathers until it stops at a pair of feet. The feet is covered in steel boots and leads to a full set of armor and on that front of that armor is a helmet and cross swords. I know who can wear such armor.

"Father."

"Young Gareth, it's good to see you."

"Who was that man who attacked this night?"

"He is your twin brother."

Before I can say a word I someone yells out.

"WHAT!" I turn to see Vi angry beyond that one time I knocked Noxus down a peg. "Are you telling me that guy is Gunrun's twin brother?"

"In a manner of speaking: yes he is" my father retorts.

"How come you didn't tell him sooner?"

"I'm sorry but I was out fighting a war of enormous proportion."

"Oh, how big; I bet it's no bigger than the war between Noxus and Demacia" Vi huffs in her anger.

"The war I fight stretches across the galaxy and beyond."

"How come you stayed here" I ask.

"Because this is the planet I'm stationed in."

"So you defend the planet from outer world incursion force" Caitlyn joining the conversation.

"That's right but since I'm only stationed here by my lordship and no other greater power than a planetary defender" my father confirms."

"So our family serves a royal family" I ask.

"No; we are members of the royal family" my father answers.

"Just one more question" Vi asks.

"Just one" my father jokes.

"Who are you" Vi asks ignoring the remark.

"I am Ajax the resilient, Rider of the Blight Plains" my father said with pride.

"So Ajax, why are you even telling us this now" Caitlyn asks.

"The darker clouds of war are coming, Gareth you must prepare for the war" my father warns.

"Why" I ask.

"Hexx will fight for Noxus and a great slaughter will come unless you decide to fight him head on."

"Can't you stop him?"

"He over powered me and how could I kill my own son."

"Father?"

"Yes Gareth."

I take the moment to soak all of this in. I have to fight my brother and defeat him. My own brother. If I could somehow convince him to fight for true justice, then we can truly see eye to eye.

"Gareth?"

I smile. "Nothing father."

"Very well; luck to you and your mission."

"And luck to you to yours."

When I said that my father transforms into a black falcon and flies away. I begin to walk home and dismissed Vi and Caitlyn from the scene. I glance to my left to see Galio telling the press to leave the scene. I further contemplate this whole situation between me and my brother. Before I know it, I'm at my door step.

I unlock the door and enter the house without the slightest bit of noise. I sneak and slither to my bedroom of which I share with my wife Sarah Fortune or should I say Sarah F. Blade. Lately she hasn't been used in a match on account that she is on maternity leave. She is already five months in. So I have to be as quiet as I can be since she is being grouchy these days.

When I enter my room, quietly as I can be I get ready for bed. I hang my coat, place my guns on the shelf next to Sarah's hand cannons and remove the rest. As I sneak into the bed, I drift to sleep. As I try to drift I hear Sarah whisper to me.

"What took you so long; I thought the party was short."

"I was sent to investigate a killing."

"Isn't death part of your job?"

"This was at a bar near the center of town and- you know what I'll tell you in the morning it's late."

"Okay; night my honey bear."

"Good night my bullet bunny."

(Hexx POV, Noxus)

I wander throughout the streets to find the Noxian League building so I can legally humiliate my brother over and over again in the Fields of Justice. As I walk, I sense a couple of presences in the vicinity and they're following me. I ignore them just to feed their curiosity. I take twists and turns until I reach the league building. As I walk towards the building the two presences leap from the shadows and in front of me. I know them by reputation alone.

"Ah, you must be Talon and Katarina."

"Don't play dumb Gunrun; leave if you know what is good for you."

I don't feel the slightest bit intimidated by that threat. Talon then growls and prepares to attack, Katarina stops him.

"Talon, look before you attack; that is not Gunrun; last time I check Gunrun have a skull tattoo not a cross bone; secondly Gunrun carries guns not some kind of staff based weapon and last I sense a dark aura flowing around him."

I come closer to them. "She is right although Gunrun is my twin brother."

Both of them look at me and simultaneously say. "He's your what?!"

I look toward both of them and say. "Yes but even though he is my brother he is the bane of my existence."

Katarina moves closer to me and asks. "Why is that?"

"That is my reason and mine alone" I hiss.

"Why are you here in Noxus?"

"I want to fight for Noxus and humiliate my brother in the field of combat."

"Just that" she asks sounding skeptical about the two valid reasons.

I sigh and I tell her. "My brother and I were destined to be at each other's throats; so it's fitting I fight with the side my brother fights." I hope in my spirits that she bought that lie.

"Alright but you have to commit to fighting for Swain our highest ranking commanding officer."

I walk in and smile for the upcoming future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new champion/ a new rival

(Gunrun POV)

I wake up as soon as the sun's rays flow into the bed room. I walk over to the bathroom to wash my face. I repeatedly splash the cold water on my face. I stare endlessly at the mirror thinking about the fact I have a brother and he hates me. I snap back into reality and gather my usual outfit. I leave my skates at the door so I don't end up scratching the floor.

I walk down stairs to begin cooking breakfast for Sarah and me. I check the fridge and thought about making omelets for us along with a side of bacon. So I begin to cook some. I start on making Sarah's because a couple month ago we found out she is having twins, so she is eating for three. I made sure her omelet is packed with lots of onions, bacon and other vegetables. I set a side of toast next to her plate. As soon I laid a cup of coffee for her, I hear her waking up. I begin making a plate for myself. I hear her footsteps nearing every passing second. As soon I got my plate ready on the table she is sitting there eating.

"Morning sunshine" I tease.

"Baby please it's early in the morning for this."

"As I was trying to tell you last night, I found out I have a brother."

Her eyes shot up to me and ask "so what is he like?"

"Sadistic, evil, megalomaniac and an extreme desire to kill me" I try to say in a sarcastic version of being nonchalant.

"Wow."

"I know."

We continue with our breakfast with our normal conversations. Conversations like how things at the League are or how is Bilgewater handling their now government. When we finish our breakfast, I immediately begin wash the dishes. As I clean the last dish I walk over to the door to equip my skates. As I strap the last belt on my skates, I hear a knock on the door. I skate over to see who it is.

"Caitlyn, Vi, what are you doing here?"

"You got to hurry a new champion have entered the League" Caitlyn said in a concerned manner

"I should care why" I ask while rechecking my guns.

"The new champ is your brother."

I quickly holster my gun and I quickly skate over to the Institute of War. I utilize every turn and alley way until I made it to the league building. I skate right in. I press a button near my toes to convert my skates into boots. I rush in to where everyone is gathering. I blend with the crowd making sure Hexx doesn't see me. I was wrong. They're gathered at the screens watching him fight in the proving grounds.

He is making quick work of the Ionian champions fighting him. The champions fighting him are Irelia, Master Yi, Wukong, and Shen. They're just slowing him down but he has proven to be too strong. Every time they attack him individually they only stall a half minute or less. As a last ditch effort they try to Rush him but he already walked back to his base.

They stand confused but at the ready. They look towards their feet at the growing shadow. When they look up a devastating ball of dark magic hurdling towards them. Before they knew it they were killed by the energy. This allowed Hexx to push on the last turret. As he brings his hammer down destroying the last turret, Irelia surrenders to Hexx. This action is followed by the rest of the Ionian champions.

For the first time in my life, Ionian champions giving up. I never thought to see the day. They always were so determined to fight for their honor. They were always willing to fight to their very last. Now I'm not so sure if anyone could stand against him. Truly Hexx is the living embodiment of pure evil. The giant doors open showing the Ionian fighters battered and beaten, where my brother emerges unscathed.

I look to Jarven for some further orders. After all I serve Demacia. I can't openly fight him without my lordship's agreement. From the look on his face I will have to face him many times.

The door opens allowing the champions to leave the proving grounds. Hexx leaves with a sadistic smile plastered on his face while the Ionian champions leave with defeat drawn all over their faces. They sulk while Hexx gloats.

"Is there no one willing to challenge me?"

"I will fight you" I yell out.

The crowd clears the way until Hexx and I are staring each other down.

"Ah, brother it warms me that you are here."

"Enough Hexx, I will fight you in every battle field."

"Then so I shall." He laughs as he exit the room with the Noxian champions.

I go to my training room so I can practice my skills. The room is a giant arena like room to start up some simulations. I set up the simulation to be Summoners Rift. I set my team to be all Demacian champions where the opposing team is my brother and Noxian Champions.

I thought about grabbing a health potion and a Doran's blade to start off with. Since this is an all bot match I have to take mid. I usually use up ability and attack points but this time, I think it's time to experiment.

I start off with an dagger and a health pot. I run down the lane with my True Aim ability. I also pick up one those new trinkets. I choose to bring a Ward totem.

I hide in the tall grass near the river so I can lie in wait for my opponent. I wait for a minute and the minions from both sides meet. The enemy champion I'm fighting is a practice dummy in the form of my brother. I rush out and shot at him repeatedly. He casts a spell the chains me down while he escapes. While he escapes I concentrate my fire towards the minions. I keep going for last hits on each one. I keep getting a lot of gold from each one. I run toward the enemy turret to take it down but I'm met with the dummy again.

He use closes the distance and attack me with his partisan hammer. Just when I about to be struck down someone interrupted the whole simulation. Everything shut down around me. I turn to see who turn my simulation off. I expect my brother to rub his affiliation into my face but instead I find someone else.

"I'm sorry but I thought this room was left on."

"It's fine Yasuo; come on in."

"I just need to train a little bit."

"Why may I ask?"

"I found the real killer of my master."

"Care to enlighten me" I ask while lighting a cigarette.

"The one they call Riven."

"Then we have a common enemy."

"Why is that Gareth?"

"Every time I send out a supply caravan to bring relief supplies to Ionia, someone hacks down the escort and the rider, and all that to burn down the supplies; there was only one person who could launch a wind like attack and that person is Riven" I growl smothering the lit cigarette into my hand. "So I want to bring her to justice as well as defeating my brother."

"Why do you hold resent for your brother?"

"I don't he hold a deep hate for me."

"I see but what will that accomplish?"

"He was the real reason that my village is in ruins as well as Gangplank." I turn to meet Yasuo's gaze. "Riven may hold resent for me because I attacked Noxus head on, but you are her true enemy; if we could openly challenge Riven to a match and force her to reveal her wind attack, it could clear your name."

"The plan is sound, but is the timing right?"

"No; we must strengthen ourselves then we can fight Noxus."

"Very well; farewell Gareth."

As soon he left I restarted the simulation but this time I made some changes to how it may play out in terms of champions.

(Hexx POV)

I wander through the streets of Noxus and look for a place to drink. I found a place near the heart of this dark and dim city. 'The Bunny Bar,' the sign above the doors illuminate in a bright violet and blue. I walk in and find that this place just started their usual opening hour. I ask for a table near the bar. I order for thirty rounds of drinks for the whole place.

I don't mind spending the money I earned throughout my travels. The amount I have makes any bank look like a tiny coin jar.

I sit in the bar drinking every ounce of the rounds I ordered for myself. Before I take my thirteenth round of liquor someone stop my hand. From the softness of the dainty hand I could tell the person is a woman.

"I think you had enough."

"Who says?"

"I say."

"Then I say I haven't had enough."

"I think you need to leave."

"I don't think so."

In a blink of the eye I pull out my halberd and slash at her. In a heated response she pulls out a broken yellow sword. I swing and strike but I can't hit her without getting blocked by her sword or if she dodges the ax part of the halberd. I have to get the upper hand in this fight. I think quickly and end up smashing the ground under her. I break an inch or two of the floor but at least she is disorientated. I come at her to do the finishing blow. In her haste she stabs the ground releasing her Ki energy. The blast of light blinds me for a second but I recovered and to what I see I now realize whom I'm fighting.

"So rumors are true you do work at this bar Riven."

"And you are a bit nosy."

"You do know we share a common enemy."

"I don't think Singed ever did something to you."

"I'm talking about Demacia."

"So?"

"Wouldn't you rather work together than fight each other?"

"Fine but in what sort of manner of an alliance you propose?"

I smile to those words and reply.

"something that would benefit us both."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: can someone plz follow my story. Any plz cause not seeing any views for anything else but the smut I wrote puts me in a position I don't want to be. Anyways this whole chapter is Hexx's part and Ajax. For anyone who is not clear who is Ajax, either pay attention to the story or read my lazily made Tinker Bell story.

Chapter 3 Proof of position

(Hexx POV)

I walk down a dark hall pondering what to do today. I small glitch in the system prevents summoners from using me. I never had been so bored before. I usually fill my days with terrorizing the islands but I'm not in Neverland anymore; I am a champion for a city-state that believes solely on strength with no weakness. I am thinking about giving Riven a visit but I don't know where she lives and the bar opens at four in the evening. It's currently nine in the morning. I groan in boredom until I thought of something.

I decide to go out to the town to buy some stuff. I normally hunt down some animals to get my next meal but I'm in a city so I have to get used to the city life. I just hate I have to hold back my urge to kill something so I can feast on it. I arrive at a local food cart. I see one of the Noxian champions operating it. I walk up to greet her.

"Morning Morgana."

"Hello Hexx, are you just going to stand there or are you going to buy something?"

"I think I'll just buy some bread."

"Alright" she says before putting a few small loaves inside a paper bag. "That would be thirty gold coins."

"Here's a hundred" I said before tossing a bag of gold onto her cart.

"May I ask why that much for some simple bread?"

"I got money to burn."

I take a small stroll through the streets while snacking on the bread that I purchased. I'm still bored out of my mind. Not even the sights of some people suffer from poverty still hold strong amuse me not one bit. I take the time to walk around until I found the wall.

I cast a portal spell to teleport myself up to the Noxian defense wall to relieve myself of my boredom. I still snack on the bread while taking a look around. I take notice that General Swain is here. I decide to greet him.

"General, I didn't expect to see you here on the wall."

"Well I'm utilizing a new defensive formation that increases the number of arrows hailing down on the enemy."

I look to my left and I see a small task force of a hundred men. I can tell from their armor that they are Demacians. I point out at the forest and say.

"General I spotted some Demacians sneaking around."

"I will send some men to take care of them."

"No General, allow me."

I face towards the general direction of the task force. I bring out my staff and begin to channel my energy into it. The longer I channel my energy the more devastating the blast will be. I hold the channeling for a whole minute. When I feel the power reach its peak, I launch a ball of pure dark energy. I just stand there still snacking on some bread and thought to myself.

'Why did I buy so much bread?'

I watch as I watch the Demacians suffer, both the dead and dying. That amuses me for the moment. I turn to my own direction and just walk back to my apartment. Of which reminds me I need to buy some milk for my bread.

I stop by a small store and purchased my groceries. I have a few paper bags to carry so I concentrate my energy to create additional appendages to hold the bags. In hindsight I look like a more evil Slender Man, If Slender Man lives in Runeterra.

I walk into my apartment building which is located next to the League building near Swains fortress home. It's kind of tedious that I have to walk across the city to buy my provisions then walk back. Although it seems like minor exercise, anyone that really knows me, I'm lazier than a sloth. As soon I got to my apartment, unexpected thing happens to me.

"Riven, why are you in my apartment?"

"If you want this partnership to work we have to study each other's strengths and weaknesses."

I sigh and whined "Do I have to?"

"Yes; oh and do you want crackers with that whine?"

"Oh, that joke was so bad I forgot to laugh."

She gives me a rage filled glare and retorts "you want to start something?"

"Maybe I want to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

We match each other's stares for a few minutes. Each passing moment I could feel that she is mocking me. My urge become so great I just need to sate it for a bit. Then I break our stare contest by leaping at her. Our contest becomes from a staring contest to a brawl on the floor.

I pull on her clothes with one hand and keep her a bit suppressed on the other. While I do that she pulls on my hair and tugs on my sleeve. We roll on the floor trying to get the upper hand over the other. We end up knocking over some lamps and tables. After what feels like an hour passed, we stop for a moment to catch our breaths. As soon as I laid my eyes on her for a moment I couldn't help but stare not at a very angry woman but the most radiant one in Noxus. I fall deeply into those ruby red eyes of hers and glistening sweaty skin of hers, I can't help but to feel an unknown feeling deep inside of me. It's not rage but something softer. Riven quickly catches me staring and growls.

"What in hell are you staring at?"

I recover and shift my head to the side and say. "I just didn't notice how beautiful you look when you work up a sweat." I close my eyes and let out a small sigh. As soon I open them and turn to Riven, she is but a few inches from my face. "Um, Riven why are you up close to my face like this?"

As soon I asked that she locks our lips in a violent kiss. I fall on my back taken back by this kiss. I feel confused. I don't know whether if I should respond violently or to match this feeling in my heart. I feel my hands shake. I raise them up. My brain is telling me to get her off of me but my heart is telling me something else. Before my mind could register my actions, I wrap my arms around her slender yet firm body. I stay in this position with her for a while.

(Ajax POV)

I hear a large explosion nearby and I could sense the death of many men. I run over to where I think the area of death is. I try to keep my steps quiet since I am traversing through a dangerous area. Out of all the places on this planet my wrist-comm teleports me to, it had to be Noxus. I trudge through the thick forest until I found the remains of an entire squadron. I closely inspect their uniform and they're soldiers from the Demacian Dauntless Vanguard. I search for survivors in this mess. I also sense the residual energy from this and I can tell it's from my second son, Hexx. My hope of finding some survivors begins to falter until I hear a groan. I walk over to see a friend of Gareth's

"Garen do you hear me?"

"I can't feel my arm."

I look over to see it severed from the explosion. I look around to see it a few feet away from him. I also look around and it seems that he is the sole survivor of this massacre. I retrieve the arm and I begin to drag Garen out of sight. As I drag him by one of his shoulders I heard a Noxian patrol coming closer. I quickly hide Garen inside a bush and myself as a falcon.

"This is a fucking mess; a Demacian task force found on our own land" I heard one of the soldiers yell out.

"I'm just worried if any of them survived."

As they sweep the area to kill any Demacian survivors one of them comes near the bush Garen is in. I have to act fast. I fly into bush startling the soldier coming towards it. From the bush I heard him yelp in surprise.

"Damn it was just a bird."

As soon the group finishes their sweep they leave the site. I transform back to my reaper form. I go back to the bush and lift Garen and slump him over my shoulder. I pick up his severed arm but from what I can tell it could be fixable and reattached onto Garen. I take another look around and I take to the skies. I immediately set my sights to Demacia and begin my flight. As I fly I use my legs to hold Garen while I sew his arm back. The fact I'm sewing a guy's arm back to his body while flying is not an easy task. It takes the whole flight for me to sew back the flesh, skin and nerves. Before I land at the gate I use my healing abilities to reactivate the nerves in his arm. As soon as I land I'm greeted by some soldiers and my son.

"Gareth; it does my heart well you are in health."

"Father, what happen?"

"Why don't you ask your friend here; I'm thirsty, does anyone have ale on them?"

They all just stare at me for a moment. The silence is broken when Gareth says.

"Um, father it's eleven A.M. in the day."

"Got to be five o'clock somewhere."


End file.
